Sólo por si acaso
by Salem Svartulv
Summary: .: Re-Upload :. Coco tenía simple curiosidad, y nada de .iedo de preguntar al respecto. Velvet tenía una taza de té de canela, y la certeza de que su líder estaba tomándose las cosas demasiado en serio como para estar bromeando. .:: Crosshares/Chocolate Bunnies ::.


**Disclaimer:** RWBY y todos sus personajes son propiedad de RT, solo los uso con la finalidad de divertirme un poco ;)

 _Fic re-subido._

 _Inspiración: El tema "Canela" de un reto de 20 temas que estaba haciendo hace tiempo, yyy la necesidad de escribir un poco con este adorable par~ hay algo en Coco y Velvet que simplemente se siente.. natural, asi que merecen un poco de fluff random uwu_

* * *

 **Sólo por si acaso**

— Si tú y yo tuviéramos un bebé, ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos llamarlo?

A pesar de que para ese momento ya deberías estar acostumbrada a lo directa e impredecible que solía ser tu líder, eso no evitó que te atragantaras con el té de canela que desafortunadamente habías estado tomando al momento de su inesperada pregunta. Al mismo tiempo que tu fuerte tos resonaba en la cafetería —, atrayendo para tu mayor incomodidad las miradas de los otros estudiantes que habían decidido como ustedes tomar un pequeño almuerzo la tarde de ese sábado —, la risa confiada y divertida de Coco no tardó en unírsele, mientras la castaña se levantaba de su asiento para inclinarse hacia delante y dar un par de palmadas a tu espalda para ayudarte a recuperarte.

— ¿Lo dije muy de repente?—. Preguntó con un tono que era apenas a medias de disculpa, pues podías notar perfectamente como aún estaba intentando contener la risa.

— P-posiblemente —. Alcanzaste a decir apenas, con la voz aún ahogada y el profundo sonrojo por el que ya eras bastante conocida en todo Beacon decorando tu rostro.

Coco volvió a reír un poco al volver a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, y aunque mantenías tus ojos cerrados con fuerza para intentar sobreponerte a la pena, podías sentirla observándote, lo que en realidad no hacía mucho por ayudar a tu estado.

— ¿A qué... Vino eso?—. Preguntaste finalmente un rato después, animándote a abrir los ojos y sintiéndote sonrojar aún más ante el toque travieso que había en los orbes ámbar que tenías enfrente, sus lentes oscuros descansando sobre la mesa entre ustedes.

— Solo... Tuve esa duda de repente —. Coco alzó hombros con tranquilidad, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos y tomando con la otra la taza de chocolate caliente que tenía frente a ella—. Estaba pensando en lo encantadora que debes haber sido cuando eras pequeña, y que probablemente eso querría decir que cualquier conejito tuyo tiene muchas posibilidades de ser igual de lindo.

Si debías ser sincera, ninguna de las palabras de tu líder hacía nada porque te sintieras menos acalorada. Aunque también, si debías ser sincera era bastante halagador que alguien —, especialmente alguien con tanto estilo como lo tenía Coco Adel —. pensara así de ti. No era algo a lo que estuvieras acostumbrada en realidad.

— Y bueno... —. La castaña siguió tras daré otro sorbo a su bebida y tomar una de las galletas de la bandeja que había entre ambas —. Sé que yo misma era una niña bastante linda y encantadora también, así que pensé que seríamos una opción de pareja _interesante_ en ese tema.

Una pequeña risa salió de tu garganta, en verdad admirabas la confianza que tu líder de tenía para decir cosas como aquellas sin apenarse.

— En verdad, dudo haber sido tan linda como tú crees —. Comentaste jugando con un mechón de tu cabello, sintiéndote un poco contagiada del aura relajada de tu acompañante.

— No podría creerte eso —. Respondió de inmediato Coco, arqueando una ceja —. Y estoy segura de que si me mostraras una foto tuya podría comprobarlo —. La forma en que sus ojos se entrecerraron al decir aquello te hizo preguntarte si, tal vez, llegar a ese punto había sido su objetivo desde el principio.

— N-no tengo fotos así conmigo —. Te excusaste, de nuevo intimidada.

— Está bien, puedes mostrarme alguna cuando volvamos al dormitorio —. Ofreció la castaña aún con ese brillo travieso en los ojos —. Si no lo haces, lo tomaré como que tengo razón y no quieres reconocerlo —. Agregó antes de que pudieras hacer otra cosa, definitivamente ese había sido su plan desde el principio.

— Sabes que tampoco tengo problemas para aceptar que tienes la razón —. Te limitaste a comentar, encogiéndose de hombros y negando un poco.

— Tomaré eso como que aceptas entonces —. Coco sonrió victoriosa y te guiñó un ojo.

Sabiendo que en realidad no tenías forma de contradecirla y ganar esa pequeña discusión, te limitarse a suspirar y tomar a tu vez una galleta, dándole y una mordida y disfrutando del dulce sabor de las chispas de chocolate con leche.

— Y... Volviendo a lo del bebé —. Volvió a hablar la ojiámbar después de apenas unos segundos de silencio, recargando su mentón sobre una de sus manos mientras su mano libre jugaba con el borde de su taza de café —. ¿Tienes alguna idea para un buen nombre?

— Creía que bromeabas con eso para tener una excusa con las fotos —. Admitiste agachando tus orejas de faunus, volviendo a ser tomada por sorpresa y sin saber cómo reaccionar a la insinuación de tú y ella realmente… juntas.

— Lo hacía —. Admitió de inmediato la otra, al contrario de ti manteniéndose sonriente y relajada —. Pero puede que al final me haya dado _un poco más_ de curiosidad de lo que esperaba. Además, siempre es mejor estar preparadas.

La sonrisa inocente que te dedicó con el último comentario no tenía nada que ver con el guiño travieso y coqueto que lo acompañó. De nuevo, deberías estar acostumbrada a esos esporádicos coqueteos, pero nunca fallaban en acerté sonrojar —, y normalmente, también quedar congelada —. Una parte de ti estaba bastante segura que aquella era gran parte de la razón que tenía para hacértelos con tanta insistencia, ya que ni Fox ni Yatsuhashi reaccionaban cuando tomaba esa actitud con ellos.

— Estaba pensando... —. Como si no notara el estado en que su comentario anterior te había dejado, Coco siguió hablando con toda naturalidad —... Ya que mi nombre recuerda al _chocolate,_ y el tuyo obviamente al pastel _red velvet_ , ¿deberíamos seguir con el tema de los postres? Creo que hay algunas buenas opciones ahí... ¿Qué te parecería algo como _Favette,_ o _Sacher?_ No estoy segura si me gusta cómo quedan con 'Adel'... Pero quizás podría acostumbrarme. O podrían usar el 'Scarlatina' también.

— En verdad lo estás tomando muy en serio —. Mencionaste en tono bajo, de nuevo tan apenada como halagada con las palabras de tu líder.

— Bueno, sabes que no podría dejar que mi futuro hijo o hija tuviera un nombre sin estilo —. Contestó riendo un poco y rodando los ojos, mientras daba otra mordida a una de las galletas.

Para tu sorpresa, reíste un poco también y asentiste sabiendo lo cierto de esa afirmación, quedándote después pensando también en ello sin darte cuenta.

— Creo que me inclinaría un poco más por algo menos elaborado, hay cierto encanto en la simpleza —. Admitiste dando otro sorbo a tu té —. Que tal... —. Intestaste al cabo de unos momentos, mirando la taza que sostenías entre tus manos, y las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en el líquido semitransparente cuando lo dejaste sobre la mesa — ¿Qué tal si fuera algo un poco más simple que un postre?

— ¿Cómo... Un ingrediente?—. Adivinó la castaña, tomando en apenas un momento el hilo de tus pensamientos —. ¿Pensabas en algo como _Vanilla_ o _Sugar_?

— En realidad... Pensaba en algo como _Cinnamon,_ por 'canela'—. Te encogiste de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa, alzando la taza en tu mano.

— _¿Cinnamon?_ —. Coco puso una mano en su barbilla y miró hacia el techo de la habitación, aparentemente considerando con seriedad tu opción. De nuevo, quizás con más seriedad de la que esperabas que tomara una conversación tan random —. Fuerte, sofisticado, me agrada. Y quedaría perfecto si el conejito saca ese lindo tono de cabello que tienes.

— Y... Podríamos llamarlo Cinna para acortarlo —. Mencionaste, intentando disimular la forma en que tu mirada de desvío hacia abajo tímidamente por el último cumplido.

— Entonces está decidido, Cinnamon será —. Dijo la ojiámbar asintiendo calma tanta seguridad como había en su tono —. Sólo por si acaso —. Agregó después, levantándose de la mesa y tomando sus lentes de sol para ponérselos —. Ahora, ¿lista para mostrar esas fotos, _Cupcake?_

— Por supuesto —. Aceptaste, aun apenándote por el apodo que la de mechón caramelo había optado por darte tiempo atrás.

Sacudiste un poco tu uniforme antes de seguir a tu líder, trotando un poco para alcanzar su mismo paso cuando llegaron a las puertas de la cafetería y salieron de ella. El brillante sol te hizo poner una mano antes tus ojos rápidamente, aunque debías admitir que la ligera brisa que soplaba, por otro lado, ayudó a relajarte un poco y acabar por tomar con algo de humor toda la conversación que habían tenido minutos antes. Después de todo, ya estabas acostumbrada a que Coco se divirtiera de esa forma contigo.

— Aunque por cierto —. Habló la castaña volviendo a llamar tu atención de regreso —. Si tenemos más de uno, aun quiero llamar a alguno _Favette_ o _Sacher—._ Comentó mientras tomaba una de tus manos, estrechándola cariñosamente.

El sonrojo volvió a encontrar el camino hacia tu rostro. La verdad era que sin importar todas las veces que algo como eso pasara, siempre sentirías que el tono de Coco era demasiado serio para tratarse completamente de una broma.

Y en realidad, una parte de ti estaba segura de que ese era el objetivo de tu líder.

* * *

 _honestamente, desde que escirbi esto no dejo de imaginarme a estas dos con tres pequeños de nombres Cinnamon, Favette y Sacher xD tenía que decirlo_

 _espero que haya gustado un poco uwo/ felices fiestas_


End file.
